Polymeric epoxy resins have been known for a long time. As a general rule they are prepared by reacting polyepoxides having on average at least two terminal or lateral epoxide groups per molecule with hardeners, more particularly aminic hardeners, which are diamines or polyamines. These polymeric epoxy resins have diverse fields of application, predominantly their use as paints and coating materials (application of a topcoat to a substrate).
EP-A-1,518,875 describes special hardeners for water-based epoxy resin systems, these hardeners being obtainable by reacting a mixture of (a) at least one epoxidized polyalkylene oxide, selected from the group of epoxidized polyethylene oxides, epoxidized polypropylene oxides, and epoxidized polyethylene-propylene oxides, (b) at least one epoxidized aromatic hydroxy compound selected from the group of bisphenol A epoxides and bisphenol F epoxides, and (c) at least one aromatic hydroxy compound selected from the group of bisphenol A and bisphenol F to give an intermediate and subsequently reacting this intermediate with a polyamine. Also disclosed is the use of these hardeners for producing transparent varnishes and coating materials (application of a topcoat to a substrate, for floor coatings, for example).